


you won't ever be alone (wait for me to come home)

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Could Be Canon, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the true definition of home? And is it really where the heart is?</p><p>-</p><p>All Rafinha does is snort in response as he swats at the digits that massage his scalp, reaching once more for his discarded guitar. "Because I love serenading you to sleep every night, huh? If you want a private show, you're gonna have to pay. No friendly discounts either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you won't ever be alone (wait for me to come home)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, you have no idea.
> 
> I love these presh bbs~:3
> 
> Enjoy ? x
> 
> [[ Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Photograph,' as it belongs to Ed Sheeran. ]]

Cerulean eyes gaze up at the alabaster ceiling above, tiny swirls lining the textured surface there. Arms are tucked comfortably beneath the back of his head as he lays there patiently awaiting slumber to lull him into tranquil bliss. He stifles a soft groan as he glances towards the clock resting upon the nightstand to find it was later than he originally thought; it was precisely 1:23AM, and there was a game to be played later on that evening. 

So much for a good night's sleep. 

He shifts onto his side in hopes that maybe the new position will assist in the process, though he finds it to be a lost cause after a few, sluggish minutes go by. Eventually he allows his eyes to flutter to a content close, seemingly enticed by the promise of sleep, when he hears the faint strumming of what he can only assume is a guitar in the room beside him.

For a moment he settles back into his position until realization dawns that Rafinha is located in that particular hotel room. He glances at the nightstand once more and notes the time, deciding that he would rather be in company throughout that sleepless night than lay in bed by his lonesome.

So the man heaves a groan as he pushes himself up within the freshly-laundered linen, snags one of the plush pillows and tucks it beneath his arm, before legs carry him out of the door and to the one located beside his. He withdraws the spare key-card the brunet had loaned him, since the two tended to frequent each other often, and slides it into the slot until it glows a faint green.

When he presses through the door he initially finds Rafinha on the carpet in front of the bed, the small lamp faintly illuminating his tanned form, with guitar in hand. It appears as if he's in a trance with the way his eyes are closed and his countenance is painted the perfect portrait of peace. Nimble fingers strum the chords to the song, head slightly swaying from side to side, mouth parted to whisper the lyrics in broken English aloud.

Marc doesn't walk a step further, however, as he knocks on the inside wall of the room until he's met with bewildered chocolate eyes that soon melt into warm pools of excitement: "How long have you been standing there, Marquinho? Stalking me from the shadows is a first."

All the blond does is resist the urge to roll his eyes as he gently closes the door behind him to plop onto the neatly made bed that had been seemingly untouched since arriving at the hotel only hours prior. "Maybe a few seconds, not too long.." He smiles softly as tosses the pillow towards the head of the bed before settling with his feet firmly upon the ground near Rafinha's body: "And that wasn't stalking."

"Bad stalking then?" Snickers the Brazilian as he places the guitar upon his lap to stretch his stiffening fingers.

"Maybe?" Utters the blond as he toys with the bottom of the comforter that covers the bed, running his fingers over the plush material, until snagging a loose string that lingers there. Silence passes between the two as Rafinha works at tuning his simply guitar until Marc speaks once more, "you couldn't sleep either, yeah?"

Rafinha casts a glance over his shoulder but offers a small smile in response, followed by a nod of his head. "It's always so uncomfortable sleeping in hotels.. I should be used to it by now, but nothing beats my bed at home."

The German's form is leaning forward so his fingers can twist into the soft hairs upon the Brazilian's head, gently scraping at his scalp, said male sighing at the gesture. "I know what that's like, though I sort of blame you and your guitar. Hard to sleep, could have sworn you had an amp in here somewhere."

All Rafinha does is snort in response as he swats at the digits that massage his scalp, reaching once more for his discarded guitar. "Because I love serenading you to sleep every night, huh? If you want a private show, you're gonna have to pay. No friendly discounts either."

What he receives is a nudge from a pale knee, which is preceded by the sound of an affectionate chuckle. "I'll take you up on that offer one day, if you're okay with that?"

There is a tiny grin adorning plump lips at the regards and he finds himself flushing slightly at just the thought. "Depends on my mood, I guess?"

"What about now? You're in a good mood, right?"

"I'm finally back with the team," the softness of his voice is entirely unexpected but didn't lack any of its usual warmth: "and that makes me really happy.. I've been away so long and I just.. I'm glad that I'm back. I just don't want to be the reason that everything goes downhill from here."

Marc shifts upon the bed, the tell-tale sound of creaking filling the room, until he has a leg on either side of the brunet. Hands rest upon his shoulders and offer them a warm squeeze before dissolving into a simple massage. The German doesn't speak for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts and pondering exactly what to say, until he finally parts his lips to speak.

"Everyone missed you.. I missed you, too. There's no way things will go downhill from here, they can't. Not when you're around, we needed you out there. I would feel more confident if you were out there on the pitch," admits the blond as he offers a fond smile at the brunet who leans his head back on his legs of the latter, staring up at him. 

"You mean that, Marquinho?"

All Marc does is smile as he leans forward to press a tender kiss to the center of Rafinha's forehead, the brunet crinkling his nose playfully in disdain. "I would never lie to you." And the brunet seems more than satisfied with the answer as he stares up into those blue irises, "So? Are you going to play that song for me or should I just go back to my room..?"

"No, no. That's not necessary, I want you to stay all night with me." Rafinha rapidly interjects as he reaches for his guitar to begin his strumming. "You know the song, yes? Photograph by Ed Sheeran?"

"I do, yeah, why?"

"My English is not the best and I want you to at least understand what I'm saying." Rafinha murmurs with a small frown as he clears his throat.

" _Cute_."

Chocolate eyes roll before his lids flutter to a close, focusing on the strumming. " _Loving can hurt.. Loving can hurt sometimes.._ " He nods his head as he hums the words, " _But it's the only thing that I know._ " He feels the fingers within his hair once more and he smiles fondly to himself. " _When it gets h-a-a-ard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_ ,"

Something about his voice is so saccharine and genuine that the blond actually feels the prickling of goosebumps scatter across the skin of his arms. Despite the thick accent that comes along with his English, it's more than easy to understand, and he finds himself closing his eyes as well as he hums along.

Halfway through the song he feels his lids getting heavy and he has to stifle a yawn as he finds himself relaxing to the soft melody spewing from plump lips. Who knew being sang to sleep could be so therapeutic? Or perhaps it was simply because it was Rafinha doing the singing? Either way he sways slightly along with the Brazilian as he sings the ending verse: 

" _And if you hurt me, well that's okay, baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go.._ " Somehow he gets tongue twisted on the words and utters a snicker before he strums the rhythm up once more, nudging Marc for laughing at him with an elbow, " _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me.. Under the lamppost back on 6th street, hearing you whisper through the phone: 'wait for me to come home,'_ " Somehow the final words are the most passionate, and honestly, the whole song was. Rafinha clears his throat and glances up at the blond, quirking a curious brow: " _So_..?"

"S-so what?" Stutters the blond as he finally allows his eyes to open and focus on the countenance gazing up at him, and he can't resist the smile that eventually twitches across his lips at that. "Oh, yeah. The song... I didn't know you could sing like that, Rafa."

"Yeah, well. Guess you could call it a hidden talent? Football doesn't have singing as a requirement, plus I don't really like singing in front of people." He shrugs a halfhearted shoulder as he presses his palms flat against the German's knees until he's straightening up and placing his guitar upon one of the tables in the room, glancing over his shoulder at the blond. "I don't like embarrassing myself like Ney."

"You should do that more, singing that is." Marc flushes a faint pink as he crawls back against the pillows near the head of the bed, tucking his arms behind his head once more, and glancing at the empty side of the bed. "Come lay down?"

Rafinha narrows his eyes in scrutiny as he stares at the male for a moment, as if questioning whether he was being sincere, before offering a reserved smile. Fingers tug at the hem of his shirt and he brings it over his head before he lays down beside the blond in the same position, snickering at the look he receives for his mimicry.

"What?"

Pale hands answer for him, however, as he grabs for the smaller male and tugs him against his chest in a warm embrace. "It just didn't look very comfortable, that's all."

"Right.. When it comes to sleeping, it must be done on a German, yes?" 

"That's not wrong?" Marc retorts as he feels the bubble of laughter building within his throat; but the brunet is snuggling up into his warmth nonetheless and he finds his fingers occupied with ghosting along his bare back. "You do plan on getting sleep tonight, right?"

Rafinha makes a noise, what he can only assume is a yawn, followed by a faint nod. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just be here in the morning?"

Brows furrow then as he momentarily pauses the circuit he had been constructing along the male's back, making an inquisitive noise at the back of his throat. "What makes you think I would leave?"

All the Brazilian does in response is weakly shrug his shoulders as he slings a leg around the waist of the taller male, an arm repeating the motion and slinging neatly over his chest, as if he were caging the male within his embrace. Which was smart, Marc muses to himself, as he sinks further down into the bed to resume stroking Rafinha's back.

"I won't leave, Rafa, if that'll make you feel better. I don't know why I would. It's hard sleeping without you around sometimes and I actually think I can sleep now, with you here like this." 

Teeth playfully nip at Marc's collar bone for the comment, and the blond hisses at the surge of pain: "Are you saying my presence bores you, Marquinho?"

"No, no—What, no? I meant, well.. You're like home to me, and I'm more comfortable when I'm with you."

Rafinha presses a soothing kiss to the love bite now and relaxes once more, fingers brushing along the latter's breast bone. "Home would like to sleep."

Marc is decidedly silent for no more than five minutes when he hears the sound of even breathing and the feel of a chest rising and falling steadily against his own. Then he hears faint snoring and he knows that the Brazilian had fallen asleep, his warm breath tickling the skin of his chest, his hair tickling along his neck as he moves along with his breathing.

Once more he feels the heaviness of his lids weigh down until finally he, too, closes his eyes and relaxes into the embrace. Hands are holding onto whatever part of Rafinha they can find, wanting him to feel safe, just like how home would feel. No sooner than that he's drifted off to the soft lullaby of Rafinha's voice echoing within the back of his mind, the lyrics directed towards him this time—but perhaps, all along, that was the case.

-

Music blares from the headphones strapped around the thin neck of the Brazilian as he pounds upon the door of Rafinha's room, having tried Marc's only moments prior. All he manages to hear around the sound of Brazilian Funk is a muffled groan, followed by faint sounds of stumbling, before the door is open to reveal a disheveled Marc who rubs absently at his eyes with one of his hands.

Neymar peers in beneath his shoulder to find the other Brazilian sprawled out in bed with his hands cupping his face, "Again? Really?" An amused snort. "Coach should just let you guys room together, you always end up in bed together. Every time."

Marc doesn't have the decency to even flush, though he feels the hints of a smile spread upon his lips. "Ask for me?"

That was unlike Marc, muses Neymar, as he pokes the male in the chest. "Sure thing, though if you hurt Rafa, I swear Dani and I will kick your unusually tall, German ass." Pale hands raise defensively before him and the Brazilian shifts on his heel, seemingly satisfied, as he calls after one of their teammates: "You owe me, man! I told you they were rooming together, Dani!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what yu guise think, yeah ? Comments, questions, concerns? :pp
> 
> Or requests? xD
> 
> (( can you tell I really like Neymar, though? he's a constant in all these fics lmao ))


End file.
